A Spanking Blooms
by Arkham Insanity
Summary: Lichtenstein finds herself in trouble with her big brother Switzerland and gets a spanking from him.


AN: Just a bit of Spanking fluff with Switzerland and Lichtenstein, not too harsh.

Switzerland had always felt he did a good job of taking care of Liechtenstein, he was not strict with her though, he didn't have a need to be, he was protective of her yes, and any other country that got within 10 feet of her found a gun pointed at their head. But because of this Liechtenstein sometimes did not know what or what was not appropriate for her. This had come to Switzerland's attention a few weeks ago when he had come home from being abroad and he saw her out in the front yard picking some flowers in nothing but a light sleeveless top and her bloomers, Switzerland had been mortified, partially upon the fact of seeing her in her bloomers, but mostly because anyone could have just walked by and seen her and taken advantage of her. this thought of course was most for front in his mind as he then made it very clear to her that this was not appropriate and had lightly scolded her abet blushing profusely and hurrying her to put on proper clothing. Lilly on the other hand did not seem to be bothered, she felt that she had been covered enough but did as Switzerland had instructed.

That of course had been a few weeks ago, now Switzerland came home, tired from a long day in the money exchange and what sight greeted him when he walked up the lane to the house but Lizzy out and about the yard in her bloomers and tank top, he stood there feeling his face growing red, from both embarrassment and anger.

Liechtenstein saw her brother and waved at him not showing even a hint of shame. Vash shook his head, he could not let this go on. "Lilly in the house right now!" he said in a very authoritative voice or at least the best he could muster, he could not allow his sister to think what she did was appropriate or right, it was apparent that he was going to have to be firmer with her, he thought he had been clear with her before when he had told her implicitly not to show her bloomers like that, resolutely put a hand to his forehead trying to quickly figure out how to handle this uncomfortable situation.

"But big bruder?" she said but Vash would not hear it. "I said get in the house NOW Lilly! and for heavens sake, you have best be fully clothed!" he said more louder than before and Lilly finally dropped her smile a little bit and turned around and went inside biting her lip, Switzy seemed mad now.

Switzerland took a moment to cool his head and walked to the barn to put away some of the supplies he had traded in town, how was he going to deal with this, he really wished his Vater was here still to give him advice, Lilly was his adopted sister and he felt so responsibility to her, he felt his most important role in taking care of her was to protect her innocence, but how could he do this when she continued to do such foolish things. He set down some of the supplies and walked over to the woodpile to think it over, when he saw it, Vaters old hand whittled paddled handing next to the neatly stacked wood. He gasped a little remembering when he had watched his Vater whittle that in front of him as he had lectured for skipping his chores to hunt rabbits then had been turned over his knee for quite a thrashing, Vash recalled the memory and subconsciously rubbed his bottom. Was this a sigh, was this what was needed? Vash reached and took the paddle in hand, it was only slightly worn and the color of the wood had darkened, it had been quite a few years since it had been used for this purpose, but when he wrapped his fingers around the handle he knew what he had to do.

Inside the house Liechtenstein, after putting on a plain blue cotton frock was poking at the fire, Swtitzy was mad at her. she knew it and she hated it when her bruder was cross with her, she hadn't thought much about going out in her bloomers, well that was a lie, she had and she knew Vash would not like it, but at the time she didn't really think it was that big of a deal, it had been a warm afternoon and all the petticoats and layers of dresses she had to wear were getting quite warm, she had only started off taking off one set of petticoats, then another, then before she had realized, she was wearing just the bloomers and thin top. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the door opening with a creak and turned to look up seeing her big bruder he still looked cross and she bit her lip again before speaking.

"Big Bruder I-" but before she could say anything more Vash stepped toward her his eyes looking low and serious.

"Lilly, I want you to go to your room and lay on the bed, I'm- I'm going to have to spank you." he said bluntly, no lecture, no going over his reasons, he didn't feel he needed, Lizzy had know what she had done was wrong and so he didn't feel a lecture about it was needed.

Liechtenstein blinked in surprise, her bruder had never spoken that way to her before and he had certainly never spanked her either. she opened her mouth to speak.

"But, but Switzy I-."

But Vash stopped her and pointed a finger towards the bedroom.

"Do Not make me tell you again Liechtenstein, you know what you did was against the rules, I even specifically told you not to go out in your bloomers and you did it anyways and so now you leave me no choice but to spank you, now go do as I said…NOW!" He said raising his voice a little, this was just as hard for him as it was for Lilly, she was indeed stunned and with such a command dared not to disobey and quickly got up and ran quickly to her room and hesitating for only a moment she laid herself down on the bed, her heart racing, was Switzy really going to spank her?"

After a few moments passed she heard the footsteps of her brother enter the room and she looked behind here, there he stood the old worn paddle in his hand.

"Now, I already told you why you are getting spanked so I am not going to repeat myself, you must do as I tell you Lizzy it is for your own good" he said then coughed a little in his hand. "Now lift up your dress. I am going to spank you 10 times over your bloomers to help remind you to listen to what I tell you, got it?" he said trying to not sound too harsh, but it still came out that way.

Lizzy nodded, she could not argue with her brother, deep down inside she knew he was right and she reached back and pulled up her skirt to her waist and pertly pushed her bottom up a little and to Switzerland surprise she pushed down her bloomers baring her own bottom.

"What? -what are you doing, I didn't tell you to-"

"Switzy, you are right I behaved very badly, and well, I think I deserve it this way" she said, her voice small and timid.

Now it was Switzerland's turn to feel awkward and he coughed in his hand and frowned. "very well then" he finally said finding his voice. "If you feel that is fair, I cannot argue with you, but you are still getting 10" he said regaining his strength.

"yes Switzty I know" she said and then buried her face in the pillow. "I'm ready" she said and it was now Switzerland's turn to follow through, he went to the side of the bed and hesitantly put a hand on her waist to keep her dress up and to keep her in place, then he raised the paddle and brought it down crisply over her pale white cheeks.

"Lilly gave a small squeak at the sudden sting of the paddle and she flexed her foot. Switzerland steadied his nerve and then smacked her with the paddle again, now two red spots blossomed on her cheeks and she gave a whimper, this was much harder than he imagined it would be, he then feel into a solid rhythm, striking the paddle down again and again, keeping the smacks even and making sure they were strong enough to get the message across.

Liechtenstein was now crying out loud by the 5th one and she felt tears in her eyes as the burn increased feeling Switzerland's firm hand pressing down on her waist, she was glad for that, it gave her something to feel anchored too while she felt the spanks forcing tears from her eyes.

Finally Switzerland delivered the last stroke cracking the paddle down for its finally time, her bottom now a throbbing bright red, he felt bad looking at her crying form, but knew that she had learned her lesson well and would not be running out in her bloomers again.

"Alright then, your spanking is over Lilly." he said and patted her shoulder gently. "you just lay here until you feel ready to get up, I will be in the kitchen with some warm goats milk and we can talk about a picnic tomorrow" he said wanting to let her know that all was forgiven and that he was ready to move on to more pleasant things.

Lilly nodded her head sniffling "T-thank you Switzy" she said and put a hand back now desperate to rub the sting out and to recover herself.

Switzerland smiled and put the paddle on the dresser drawer, it may come in handy, if only as a visual warning for her to listen better from now on, of which he was certain she would.


End file.
